Episode 1175 (24 August 1995)
Synopsis Carol and Peggy cross swords, Ricky has an announcement to make, and Kathy has a surprise visitor. Pauline and Arthur make holiday plans. Bianca mopes at home saying she's fed up and Sam has ruined her life. She's taken over David, Ricky's still in love with her, and even Tiffany her previous best mate is now Sam's best mate instead. Carol says that she always taught Bianca to stand up for herself and fight back. So Bianca moronically hatches a plan. She asks Ricky if he loves her, and whether he will back her up against Sam. He stupidly says yes without asking what's planned. So Bianca goes into the Vic and orders a drink without saying please or thank you. While Sam gets it she says loudly, "naaah I told you she wasn't on a diet." Sam looks surprised and says "why would I be on a diet?" Bianca continues loudly to no-one in particular, "see, she can't be on a diet, she's always stuffing her face." Bianca then bitches about Sam not really being a model. Sam replies didn't Bianca manage to get the sack from a fish and chip shop. Bianca makes some more comments about Sam being unattractive and Sam replies, "Look here freckle-face...". Bianca says she's just jealous, Sam laughs jealous of you?! Peggy comes over to ask what the commotion is about. Ricky is standing there looking embarrassed. Bianca tells Peggy that her daughter was being rude to a customer and she's just a jealous bitch. Peggy tells Bianca to get out of her pub. She flounces out, and turns to Ricky saying she thought he was supposed to be backing her up. Ricky looks amazed. Bianca says she never wants to talk to him again, and then she goes home to her mother and manages to make herself look even more unappealing, difficult though this is to believe, by screwing her face up into an approximation of an orang-utan with measles and making loud wailing noises. Carol asks her what's wrong and she says it all back-fired and she's so embarrassed she'll never go to the Vic again, and she was "thrown out". Carol goes round there to give Peggy a piece of her mind. Peggy says she didn't "throw" Bianca out, just asked her to leave because she was causing a disturbance. Sam stands around looking pretty, and Carol says to Peggy "your daughter is a scheming little tart with no morals", mainly because of her connection with David, so Peggy replies that David is a gentleman. Carol laughs and says that's a joke and David Wicks only ever goes out with tarts. Peggy smiles as she replies "Well, Carol you should know." Carol, having just shot herself in the foot, storms out of the Vic embarrassed. (hahaha classic episode this one, most amusing). David sees her moping around in the square and talks to her, explaining in detail why Bianca ended up telling Steve about him - he had to step in because she was going to do something stupid with Steve when she and Ricky broke up. Carol says he's looking smart, and he says he's taking Sam out. Carol says he always did go for good-looking women. David creeps a bit saying she still is too, and Carol tells him to get lost. Ray drops Pat off, and is generally lovey-dovey, though he takes a closer admiring look at the roller which is still outside Kathy's house. Pat goes in to find Ricky sulking and asks him what's wrong, guesses that he still fancies Sam,, but tells him to think about how he feels, and if he loves Bianca then to forget about Sam and sort out his problems with Bianca. So Ricky goes to Bianca's house. Carol tells him she refuses to see him, but passes on his message which is that he will "do what Bianca wants". Bianca is suddenly happy again and goes to see him, he says that they'll go to the Vic and announce their engagement. They agree that Bianca will apologise to Peggy (so that she's allowed back in, I imagine!) and then Ricky will announce to everyone that they're engaged. Bianca goes up to Peggy and says she's very sorry (fortunately Sam isn't there yet, as she's going to this club with David that night.) Bianca says to Ricky that he now has to do his part, but he says Sam isn't there so there isn't much point. Sam appears later looking totally stunning, and Ricky's still putting it off so as David comes over to collect her, Bianca says he has to say something now, and he gets up with Bianca, who's looking cheap and tarty as usual. He goes over to David and Sam who are happily preparing to leave, Bianca says "ha, this'll wipe the smile off her face". Ricky rather drippily announces that he and Bianca are getting engaged. Peggy looks thrilled, and says congratulations, Sam smirks and says "you two were just made for each other, turns to leave and says over her shoulder, you'd better sort out the divorce a bit quick, Ricky". Phil goes home to see the roller outside and inside a lot of giggling. Kathy introduces Ted Hills, her big brother. Credits Main cast *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Michael French as David *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy Roper *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Brian Croucher as Ted Hills *Michael Nicholson as Tim *Andrew Dumbleton as Alex *Sydney Golder as Customer Notes First appearance of Ted Hills Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes